


Pod gruzami

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Gore, Temporary Character Death, bo to w końcu Deadpool
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Peter zostaje wraz ze zwłokami Deadpoola uwięziony w zawalonym budynku jest przekonany, że to właśnie tutaj umrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod gruzami

Był właśnie na dachu jednego z budynków i podjadając hot doga zakupionego wcześniej z ulicznej budki, uczył się do zbliżającego się egzaminu z fizyki. Życie studenta było ciężkie, gdy trzeba je było pogodzić z życiem towarzyskim, życiem superbohatera, a zarazem członka Avengersów oraz z życiem rodzinnym, które równało się z regularnymi odwiedzinami lub telefonami do ciotki. Dlatego właśnie każda chwila na naukę była tak cenna, że był nawet gotowy męczyć się z wiatrem, który hulał w wyższych partiach miasta, byle tylko postudiować kilka minut.

Oczywiście chwila spokoju nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Gdy zobaczył w dole sznurek furgonów antyterrorystów pędzących gdzieś na złamanie karku, odłożył książki w bezpieczne miejsce i ruszył za nimi. Kilka razy musiał się zatrzymywać i zaczekać – bujanie się na pajęczynie było znacznie szybsze niż jazda samochodem.

Antyterroryści zatrzymali się ostatecznie przed jednym z wielu biurowców znajdujących się w Nowym Jorku. Wylądował na sąsiednim budynku i przyjrzał się sytuacji. Spory teren wokół budynku był ogrodzony i pilnowany przez policję, kilka wozów strażackich stało w pobliżu, podobnie jak karetki. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też masy gapiów, którzy z przejęciem i zaciekawieniem oglądali całe zajście, zupełnie ignorując potencjalne zagrożenie. Musiał liczyć na to, że policja zapewni tym ludziom bezpieczeństwo podczas gdy on zajmie się tym ktokolwiek jest w środku.

Używając sieci zeskoczył na latarnię, przy której stał jeden z policjantów i do góry nogami opuścił się obok niego.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał strasząc biedaka swoim nagłym pojawieniem się.

\- Uh, grupa facetów uzbrojonych po zęby wdarła się do budynku – odparł niepewnie. Raczej miał zakaz przekazywania takich informacji i pewnie bał się reakcji szefa, gdy ten się dowie. A dowie na pewno, bo pierwsi gapie już zauważyli obecność Spidermana. Kwestią czasu było aż wszyscy się dowiedzą.

\- Mają zakładników?

\- Kilku, resztę puścili.

\- Co znaczy kilku?

\- Ponoć dziesięciu.

\- A ilu jest złych gości?

\- Dwudziestu plus jeden koleś w czerwono-czarnym spandexie. Myśleliśmy nawet, że to ty, ale miał za dużo broni.

\- Huh.

To go zaciekawiło. Nie kojarzył nikogo pasującego do tego opisu. Czy to był jakiś Avenger, o którym nie wiedział ze względu na swoją krótką działalność jako jeden z nich? Nie, to nie mogło być to. Gdyby pozostali Avengersi tu byli, to na pewno nie pojedynczo, nie w takiej ważnej sprawie. Nawet on nie mógł być tu teraz sam i przed wtargnięciem do budynku powinien zawiadomić resztę o tym, co się dzieje. Zasada była jasna, każde przestępstwo i atak terrorystyczny z udziałem więcej niż dziesięciu przeciwników albo zbrodnia z udziałem superzłoczyńcy muszą być zgłaszane, zwłaszcza przez takiego nowicjusza jak on. Co z tego, że od szkoły średniej radził już sobie z gorszymi zagrożeniami i na pewno da radę także i tym razem, ma zawiadomić resztę i czekać na wsparcie. Tak też zrobił.

Tak jakby.

Przy pomocy komunikatora wysłał sygnał alarmowy do wieży, ale wcale nie zamierzał czekać. Nie gdy w grę wchodzili zakładnicy i obdarzony mocami potencjalny złoczyńca. Avengersi będą mu musieli wybaczyć tę niesubordynację.

\- Zaraz wam wyprowadzę zakładników – powiedział i wystrzelił sieć w stronę zajmowanego budynku, do którego dostał się przez jedno z otwartych okien. Oczywiście zaraz po tym jak sprawdził, czy nikogo nie ma na tej akurat kondygnacji, w tym pokoju.

Był na piątym piętrze, biurowiec miał ich jeszcze kolejne pięć. To nie dużo, więc liczył na to, że szybko mu pójdzie i zaraz wróci do nauki jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Przyklejony do sufitu zaczął się powoli przemieszczać, uważanie obserwując otoczenie. W całym budynku wyłączono światło, więc trochę mu zajęło nim oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Na szczęście w niektórych pomieszczeniach było jaśniej ze względu na okna.

Zdecydował się pójść na górę. Wątpił, że przestępcy byli na tyle głupi, by ukryć się gdzieś na dole, chyba że zrobili to w piwnicy. Czy ten budynek miał w ogóle piwnicę? Powinien był zapytać.

Korzystając z szybu windy dostał się na wyższe piętro, które niewiele się różniło od poprzedniego. Było równie ciemno i cicho, nikogo tu nie było, a przeszukał dokładnie wszystkie pomieszczenia. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego dopiero na siódmym piętrze, gdzie odnalazł jednego z pracowników biura. Biedny facet był przerażony i ledwo dał się przekonać do wyjścia ze schowka na miotły. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, mężczyzna ruszył do wyjścia jakby ktoś go gonił.

Na ósme piętro dostał się już schodami. Czuł, że zbliża się do celu, a potwierdził to pajęczy zmysł, który zaczął delikatnie pulsować w jego głowie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza, gdy usłyszał kroki, dużo kroków dochodzących z góry. W porę uskoczył przed grupką zakładników, która w panice zbiegała po schodach, by dostać się do wyjścia i ujść z życiem.

Dziwne, pomyślał idąc dalej w górę. Czemu ich wypuścili?

I w tym przypadku szybko dowiedział się dlaczego. Pajęczy zmysł tym razem szalał, gdy stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na piętro. Za nimi słyszał odgłosy walki, a po chwili także i strzały. Jedna seria strzałów przedziurawiła drzwi zaraz na prawo od niego. Szybko schował się za ścianą, w którą też uderzyły pociski, inne trafiły szkło, które rozbiło się w brzękiem. Mógł przysiąc, że część z nich trafiła także w jakieś ciało albo ciała. Wiele razy słyszał już jaki dźwięk wydaje pocisk, który uderza w człowieka, sam dostał kulkę już kilka razy, nie pomyliłby tego dźwięku z żadnym innym.

Trochę się wahał przed wejściem do środka, gdy trwała tam strzelanina dlatego przeczekał ją, aż nie zrobiło się cicho. Dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi, mając się cały czas na baczności. Pajęczy zmysł przed niczym nie ostrzegał, ale to mogło się w każdej chwili zmienić.

Pierwszym co zobaczył po przekroczeniu progu był wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w kostium, który opisał wcześniej policjant. Był jedyną żywą osobą w sporym, biurowym pomieszczeniu. Wokół niego, w pobojowisku stworzonym poprzez rozwalenie wielu biurek i komputerów, leżały ciała podziurawione kulami niczym ser szwajcarski albo z poodcinanymi kończynami. Nie widział wszystkich, ale był pewny, że cała dwudziestka przestępców tu była.

Mężczyzna w czerni i czerwieni jeszcze go nie zauważył, stał do niego plecami i wycierał swój miecz z krwi, mamrocząc przy tym coś pod nosem. W pochwie na plecach miał kolejny miecz, a u pasa wisiało kilka granatów i dwie kabury z pistoletami po obu stronach bioder, a na pewno miał tych broni jeszcze więcej poukrywanych w kieszonkach pasa.

Nie chciał ryzykować pojedynku z tym gościem, więc zamiast kulturalnie się przedstawić i zażądać wyjaśnień, na dzień dobry wystrzelił w kierunku mężczyzny lepką sieć, która bez problemu go spętała.

\- Co do… - Pokryty od stóp do głów pajęczyną, mężczyzna stracił równowagę i padł na podłogę. – Hej, nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze słowa bezpieczeństwa!

\- Dopóki nie będę pewny, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy, to pozostaniesz związany – powiedział mu przysiadając na pobliskim biurku, które nie zostało uszkodzone w czasie walki.

\- Cześć, Spidey! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie mężczyzna. – Jak leci?

\- Znasz mnie?

\- Żartujesz? Kto by cię nie znał? Jesteś praktycznie maskotką Nowego Jorku. W rankingu popularności na najbardziej rozpoznawalny symbol miasta wyprzedzasz Statuę wolności i Central Park.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jestem twoim największym fanem! – oznajmił usiłując wstać. Na niewiele mu się to zdało, tylko się zmęczył, wijąc się jak jakiś robak. – Mam nawet twoją kapliczkę w szafie.

\- Przerażające. – Na tyle przerażające, że jego pajęczy zmysł zaczął wariować.

\- A ty masz moją?

\- Dlaczego miałbym mieć?

\- Bo też jesteś moim fanem, nie? Na pewno jesteś, w końcu ściągnąłeś ode mnie motyw kostiumu.

\- Co? Od nikogo nie ściągałem! – oburzył się. – Sam go zrobiłem.

\- Nie ładnie jest kłamać.

\- Nie kłamię. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

\- Chwileczkę. – Mężczyzna znów zaczął się wiercić, aż w końcu przy pomocy jakiegoś ukrytego i diabelnie ostrego noża przeciął krepującą go sieć.

Odskoczył zaniepokojony, gotowy na atak, ale nieznajomy tylko przeciągnął się, aż coś trzasnęło mu w krzyżu.

\- Od razu lepiej. Wyluzuj, nie zamierzam cię zaatakować.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę. – Cały czas wyczuwał zagrożenie i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Chciałem ci tylko podać dłoń, to wszystko. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale nie doczekał się żadnego uścisku.  – Wołają na mnie Deadpool. Albo Wade.

\- To twoje prawdziwe imię? – zdziwił się.

\- Oczywiście! Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Poza twarzą. Tego nie chcesz widzieć. Zawartości mojej szafy też nie. Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem, coś tam zdechło. Chyba szczur. Albo dwa. Albo gołąb. Ostatnio jeden wpadł mi do mieszkania.

\- Zawsze tak dużo gadasz? – Jakby tego było mało ,ten cały Deadpool miał wyjątkowo irytujący głos.

\- Tylko kiedy się ekscytuję – odparł i wyciągnął z kieszeni notesik i długopis. – Dasz mi swój autograf?

\- Nie. I czemu jeszcze nie atakujesz? Mój pajęczy zmysł wariuje.

Z każdą chwilą było coraz gorzej, a Deadpool wciąż zachowywał się jak niegroźny dureń choć chwilę wcześniej zabił dwudziestu uzbrojonych terrorystów. Sam. Bez odnoszenia żadnych ran.

\- Po co miałbym cię atakować? To jak rzucanie pomidorami w ulubionego komika.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu się nie zbliżaj, okej?

\- Świetnie, kolejny zakaz zbliżania się – wymamrotał do siebie Deadpool, ale trzymał od niego dystans.

Rozmawiając z samym sobą, mężczyzna zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu i przyglądać się temu, co znajdowało się na biurkach, podczas gdy on męczył się z bólem głowy. To się powoli robiło nie do zniesienia, nie słyszał już własnych myśli tylko to cholerne dzwonienie ostrzegające o niebezpieczeństwie. Cały czas miał Deadpoola na oku, ale ten właśnie przeskakiwał z biurka na biurko, kompletnie ignorując jego obecność.

\- Aha! – zakrzyknął nagle. – Mam cię, tu się schowałaś.

\- Ktoś tam jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Tak jakby. – Deadpool kopnął biurko, przy którym właśnie był, odsłaniając drugą stronę blatu, do którego była przyklejona jakaś dziwna, metalowa skrzynka. – Uuu, błyszczy się. 

Bardzo ostrożnie podszedł do mężczyzny i stanął obok niego, wpatrując się w jego znalezisko.  

\- Czy to bomba? – zapytał. To by wyjaśniało czemu pajęczy zmysł wciąż go ostrzegał choć Deadpool nic nie robił.

\- Chyba tak. – Mężczyzna ukucnął przy urządzeniu i trącił je palcem kilka razy. – Tak, to bomba. Pewnie mają ich więcej w całym budynku.

\- Możesz ją rozbroić, czy coś? Wyglądasz na eksperta od wybuchów.

\- Schlebiasz mi. Ale nie, nie rozbroję tego.

\- Dlaczego?

Deadpool wyjął coś ze swojego pasa i przytknął do bomby. Na maleńkim wyświetlaczu jego gadżetu pojawił się licznik.

\- Bo nie mam dość czasu – odparł.  

Deadpool pochwycił go nagle i pociągnął w stronę klatki schodowej, nie dobiegł do niej jednak tylko wyhamował i schował się za jednym z biurek. Na jakieś trzy, może cztery sekundy przed wybuchem, mężczyzna powalił go na ziemię i przykrył go całego swoim ciałem. Nie wiedział, co było dalej, usłyszał jeszcze tylko huk, a potem stracił przytomność.

 

Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, każda część jego ciała wyła z bólu. Był pewny, że miał złamanych kilka żeber i nogę, która bolała jakby trzymał ją w ogniu. Co gorsza leżało na nim coś ciężkiego, co w połączeniu z pękniętymi żebrami utrudniało mu oddychanie. 

Drżącą ręką, tą która nie była uwięziona pod ciężarem, sięgnął do twarzy i uniósł maskę do góry, odsłaniając nos. Teraz oddychało mu się trochę lepiej, ale każdy wdech sprawiał ból. Znowu poruszył ręką, tym razem szukając ukrytej latarki, którą trzymał w pasku pod kostiumem. Ledwo udało mu się ją wyciągnąć, kilka razy prawie wyślizgnęła mu się z zakrwawionych rąk. Gdy w końcu miał ją już ją uruchomioną w dłoni, był w stanie zobaczyć gdzie utknął i czy ma jakąś szansę na przeżycie.

Musiał mieć niezwykłe szczęście, bo żaden gruz nie zwalił się bezpośrednio na niego, utworzył za to wokół niego niewielką przestrzeń, dającą mało miejsca do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ogromne bloki betonu były tuż nad jego głową, miał tylko trochę miejsce na lewo od siebie, gdzie ogromny stalowy pręt wydawał się podtrzymywać to wszystko. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch, osunięcie się jakiegoś odłamka i zostanie zgnieciony na miazgę.

Jakby potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia, usłyszał jak gdzieś w innej części zawalonego budynku coś się osunęło. Odgłos kamienia uderzającego przy upadku o drugi kamień nigdy nie przerażał go tak jak teraz. Nie wiedział czy powinien krzyczeć, by wezwać pomoc, czy jednak siedzieć cicho, żeby nie naruszyć gruzu swoim głosem.

Ograniczając ruchy do minimum, skierował światło latarki na to, co leżało na nim i z przerażeniem odkrył, że to ciało Deadpoola. Mężczyzna był martwy, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jego klatka piersiowa w ogóle się nie poruszała, ale przecież mógł oddychać bardzo płytko. Na jego śmierć wskazywało jednak coś innego. Kawałek drewna, najpewniej pochodzący z biurka, za którym się skryli, siła wybuchu wbiła mu w plecy na wysokości lędźwi i niewątpliwie przebiła kręgosłup. Nie miał też nóg, które urwał mu fala uderzeniowa. Nie widział jego całych pleców, ale na pewno były poparzone, a huk rozsadził mu bębenki w uszach, z których wypłynęła krew.

\- Deadpool? – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. Choć racjonalna część jego umysłu mówiła mu, że mężczyzna nie żyje, druga część wciąż miała nadzieje, że tak nie jest i nie został tu uwięziony sam z ciałem.

Chciało mu się wymiotować, a ból głowy wywoływany przez pajęczy zmysł wcale nie pomagał. Przełknął żółć, która zebrała mu się w gardle i ostrożnie odsunął od Deadpoola. Nie odczołgał się za daleko, bo już po chwili złamana noga dała o sobie znać. Była uwięziona pod ciałem i ilekroć próbował nią ruszyć, przeszywał go paraliżujący ból. Obie nogi a także biodra pozostały przygniecione pod zwłokami, których nie mógł nigdzie odepchnąć przez brak miejsca, ale górna część ciała była już wolna. Zdesperowany, postanowił spróbować krzyczeć.

\- Pomocy. – To nie był nawet krzyk, nie miał dość siły, by zawołać głośniej. – Jest tam kto? Pomóżcie mi.

Ogarniała go coraz większa panika. Zauważył, że zaczął szybciej oddychać, gdy ból żeber stał się nie do zniesienia. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i musiał ściągnąć maskę. I tak nie musiał się martwić o swoją tożsamość. Deadpool nie żył, a pomoc zapewne miał nie nadejść. Żałował, że nie zaczekał na wsparcie. Nawet jeśli już przybyło, to przecież Avengersi nie usuną takiej ilości gruzu dość szybko, by go uwolnić. Tony mógłby użyć Hulkbustera, ale jaką miałby pewność, że poruszając to co pozostało z budynku nie zwali mu całej reszty na głowę? Był już równie martwy co Deadpool, teraz tylko czekał na ostateczną śmierć.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak leżał. Jego zegarek, telefon i komunikator zostały zniszczone, cudem przetrwała tylko latarka, którą zgasił po tym, jak poruszył się nieco i zwłoki Deadpoola ułożyły się przez to inaczej. Mógł teraz zobaczyć lewą stronę jego twarzy, którą dotknął wybuch, paląc ją niemal do kości. Nie ostało się nawet oko, które pozostawiło po sobie paskudną, ziejącą pustką dziurę. Nie mógł znieść tego widoku i choć odwracał wzrok, po chwili znów kierował go na zmasakrowaną twarz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jakaś chora fascynacja mu na to nie pozwoliła, zdecydował się więc pozbyć źródła światła i teraz leżał w całkowitych ciemnościach, za towarzystwo mając jedynie swoje własne myśli i dźwięk płytkiego oddechu.

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o cioci May. Co zrobi i poczuje, gdy w końcu odnajdą jego ciało i przekażą jej złe wieści? Jak zareaguje, gdy powiedzą jej, że był Spidermanem? Nie chciał jej zostawiać, po śmierci wuja miała tylko jego. Te wieści mogły ją nawet zabić.

Myślał też o rodzinie Deadpoola, o ile jakąś miał. Może miał chociaż przyjaciół? Na pewno byliby załamani jego śmiercią, której w żaden sposób nie mógł uniknąć. Miał wrażenie, że on sam żył jeszcze tylko dzięki temu, że w chwili wybuchu miał nad sobą ciało drugiej osoby, które osłoniło go przed falą uderzeniową. Choć pewnie gdyby nie szybka regeneracja, to i poświęcenie Deadpoola mogłoby się zdać na marne, zwykły człowiek mógłby tego nie przeżyć. Ale on miał szczęście. Tylko na jak długo?

Leżenie w tak ciasnym miejscu i w takich ciemnościach było naprawdę klaustrofobicznym doświadczeniem. Powoli zaczynał dostawać od tego paranoi. Choć nie siedział w ciszy, to oprócz swojego oddechu i okazjonalnego osuwania się gruzu, zaczął słyszeć też inne dziwne dźwięki. Coś szeptało dookoła niego w jakimś nieznanym mu języku. Co jakiś czas jego słuch rejestrował także dziwny, lepki dźwięk, którego nie potrafił do końca zidentyfikować. Brzmiało to trochę jak mlaskanie, tylko dużo wolniejszy. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co wywołuje ten dźwięk. Kilka razy miał też wrażenie, że słyszy kroki. Łudził się, że to ktoś z Avengersów, ale gdzie mieliby chodzić? Miał omamy słuchowe, był tego pewien.

Wkrótce do tych omamów dołączyły też halucynacje. Wiedział, że to co widział nie może być prawdziwe, bo nie był nawet w stanie zobaczyć swojej dłoni, gdy miał ją tuż przed oczami, a co dopiero coś chowającego się pomiędzy szczelinami gruzu.

Starał się ignorować twarze i wyciągnięte w jego kierunku łapy, powtarzał sobie, że nie są prawdziwe, ale nic to nie dawało. Serce mu przyspieszyło, tętno wzrosło, zaczął się potwornie pocić. Twarze stały się wyraźniejsze niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej i bardziej demoniczne. Szybko wpadł w panikę, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Jeśli nie umrze z braku powietrza, to na pewno umrze ze strachu. Nawet zaciśnięcie powiek z całej siły nic nie pomogło, wciąż to wszystko widział, a co najgorsze, jedna z twarzy wyglądała tak samo jak ta zmasakrowana i należące do Deadpoola.

Gdy znów otworzył oczy, halucynacji było jeszcze więcej i otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, a szepty się nasiliły, zagłuszane jedynie przez jego płytki, ale szybki oddech. Nie mógł prawidłowo złapać powietrza, spanikowany próbował się odczołgać od cienistych postaci, ale gdy tylko trochę się ruszył, coś złapało go za rękę.

Postacie zniknęły jak dym rozwiany na wietrze, a on zaczął krzyczeć przerażony i jeszcze bardziej się szarpać, bo wciąż czuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku, który po chwili przeniósł się na usta.

\- Czemu, kurwa, krzyczysz?! Ja pierdolę, chcesz nam zrzucić na łby tonę kamieni? Drzesz się jakbyś zobaczył ducha. I przestań wierzgać, zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

Nie uspokoił się ani trochę, ale znieruchomiał, gdy przy kolejnej próbie odczołgania się poczuł w nodze potworny ból, przez który omal nie zemdlał. Wciąż drżąc jak osika, powoli łączył w głowie wszystkie fakty. To było jasne, że halucynacje właśnie zniknęły, bo znów widział tylko ciemność, ale dłoń na jego ustach nie zniknęła, wciąż tam była, prawdziwa tak jak ciało leżące na nim, a które było cieplejsze niż jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to Deadpool zakrył mu usta i to on przed chwilą się odezwał, na co wskazywał głos. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Deadpool umarł, zabił go wybuch.

Otworzył usta, by to powiedzieć, ale jego słowa nie miały żadnego sensu, bełkotał.

\- Może tak będzie ci łatwiej – zaproponował Deadpool i zabrał rękę.

\- Ty nie żyjesz – wysapał. Tak bardzo potrzebował powietrza, ale nie mógł oddychać głębiej z powodu połamanych żeber.

\- O mój boże, nie żyję? – zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna. – Jestem jak Patrick Swayze? Zaczniemy robić z gliny garnki? Proszę, powiedz tak.  

Jeśli to była tylko kolejna halucynacja, to wyjątkowo udana i doskonale odwzorowująca oryginał, który zdążył poznać.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie reagowałeś przez co najmniej godzinę lub więcej. Nie masz nóg, a w plecach masz odłamek drewna wielkości kija bejsbolowego. Nie masz oka!

\- Hej, jak na takie obrażenia, to czuję się świetnie – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Wyluzuj, pajączku, nic mi nie jest.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Jesteś martwy, nie mogłeś tego przeżyć.

\- A jednak jestem, zmartwychwstałem jak Jezus, a nawet lepiej, nie czekałem trzech dni na respawn.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie halucynacja. Jak ktoś może przeżyć coś takiego? Widział już kilka przypadków niesamowitej regeneracji, sam był jednym z nich, a taki Kapitan przeżył wiele lat w lodzie. A Bucky? Spadł ze sporej wysokości i także przeżył, a był wtedy zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie mówiąc już o Hulku, ale Hulk to Hulk, potwór zrodzony z energii. Nawet Thor – Bóg! – był śmiertelny i dało się go zabić.

\- Jakim cudem możesz żyć? – zapytał, ale nie oczekiwał od halucynacji odpowiedzi, przynajmniej nie takiej, która będzie mieć jakikolwiek sens.

\- To długa historia – westchnął Deadpool. – Ale opowiem ci. Pewnego dnia był sobie bardzo chory człowiek imieniem Wade Wilson, który głupio zapisał się do tego samego projektu, który zrobił z Wolverina wiecznie naburmuszonego, złego skurwysyna. Robili na biednym Wilsonie wiele złych eksperymentów, ale w końcu udało mu się uciec od szalonych naukowców, którzy zostawili mu bardzo fajną umiejętność. Od tamtej pory Wade był niezniszczalny. Wielu próbowało go zabić, ale wtedy boom! Regeneracja, dziwko! Wade potrafi przeżyć dekapitację, a nawet rozerwanie całego ciała na kawałki. Co to dla niego stracić nogi i mieć przerwany rdzeń kręgowy. A tak w skrócie, to nie umarłem. No dobra, umarłem, ale tylko na jakiś czas, potem wróciłem do życia. Ale zdążyłem w tym czasie zjeść kolację ze Śmiercią. Było romantycznie.

Nie było ciężko uwierzyć w wyjaśnienia Deadpoola. Trzymały się kupy i miały sens, choć jego tymczasowa śmierć wciąż wydawała mu się bardzo surrealistyczna. By mieć ostateczny dowód, ostrożnie uniósł rękę i dotknął nią klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, który nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Przez cienki spandex był w stanie wyczuć bicie serce – miarowe i silne.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie był tu sam.

\- Nie że przeszkadza mi twoja ręka na moim sercu, ale to musi być dla ciebie cholernie niewygodne – zauważył Deadpool.

Miał słuszność. Mężczyzna wciąż leżał na jego nogach i biodrach, więc by dotknąć jego piersi musiał obrócić tułów. Był wygimnastykowany i trudniejsze pozycje od tej nie sprawiały mu problemów, ale w obecnym stanie takie obrócenie się był nie tylko niewygodne, ale też bolesne, wrócił więc do poprzedniej pozycji i ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić żeber, położył się na brzuchu.

\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

\- Hej, brzmisz jakbyś się cieszył – zauważył. – To miłe, większość osób jest zawiedziona, że dalej żyję.

\- Mówisz o swoich przeciwnikach?

\- I przyjaciołach. Choć nie wiem czy mogę ich tak nazywać, skoro chcą mojej śmierci.

\- To trochę… okrutne.

\- Da się przyzwyczaić. Mało kto mnie lubi, a przecież jestem taki zabawny i inteligentny – powiedział z dumą. – Zamknij się, próbuję mu zaimponować.

\- Nic nie powiedziałem.

\- Nie mówiłem do ciebie.

\- To z kim rozmawiasz? – Może jednak to był halucynacja.

\- To tylko głosy w mojej głowie – wyjaśnił z nonszalancją Deadpool. – Ty ich nie masz?

\- Nie.

\- Oh. Myślałem, że wszyscy je mają. Mówiłem zamknij się!

Wzdrygnął się, gdy Deadpool podniósł głos na kogoś, kogo tylko on sam słyszał.

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać – wyznał.

\- Nie przejmuj się, przerażamy wszystkich, nawet samych siebie.

\- Znowu z tym my.

Zastanawiał się, co wywołuje u Deadpoola to słyszenie głosów. Było to nieco niepokojąca, ale słyszenie głosów nie oznacza od razu mordercy. Deadpool co prawda był mordercą, ale pajęczy zmysł znów siedział cicho i nie ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem, więc pewnie nie musiał się obawiać akurat tej kwestii.

\- Nas jest wielu, ty tylko jeden – powiedział Deadpool tajemniczym głosem po czym zachichotał. – To moja ulubiona postać. Nie, to będzie Erron Black. Nie, czekaj. Scorpion. Nie, Sub-Zero. Nie! Ta laska w różowym, ta z wielkimi zębami.

\- Mileena?

\- Hej, też lubisz Mortal Kombat? Moje głosy już cię lubią. Albo to ja jestem głosem w głowie jednego z nich.

\- Jestem pewien, że to oni są głosami. Ty masz ciało.

\- Przynajmniej jego połowę. Hej, mówiłeś, że nie mam nóg, skąd wiesz?

\- Użyłem wcześniej latarki.

\- Czemu teraz tego nie robisz?

\- Twoja twarz… Nie miałeś oka, wyglądałeś przerażająco.

\- Z okiem nie wyglądam wcale lepiej – zapewnił. – Włącz ją z powrotem.

Już sięgał po latarkę, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma na twarzy maski. Szybko ją założył i dopiero wtedy włączył światło. Trochę się obawiał tego, że po zapaleniu światła zobaczy wciąż nieruchome i jak najbardziej martwe ciało Deadpoola, ale mężczyzna ruszał się jak każda żywa osoba, choć robił to bardzo ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić jego złamanej nogi.

Deadpool wyglądał już lepiej, oko mu odrosło jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale skóra wokół niego wciąż wyglądała na poparzoną. Tak samo było z plecami, których kawałek miał okazję zobaczyć, gdy mężczyzna zerknął na swoje nogi. On też spojrzał w tym kierunku i zauważył, że w miejscu oderwanych kończyn powstawały już nowe, choć chwilowo wyglądały jak jakieś niezgrabne kikuty.    

\- Że też coś takiego odrasta dłużej niż kręgosłup – westchnął zirytowany. – No to co robimy zanim przybędzie kawaleria?

\- O ile przybędzie – poprawił go. Nie miał pojęcia ile już czasu minęło, ale na pewno sporo, a pomoc wciąż nie nadchodziła.

\- Mnie może nikt nie szuka, ale ciebie na pewno szukają Avengersi.

\- Prędzej skończy nam się powietrze niż nas uratują.

\- Czuję przepływ powietrza na odrastającej nodze, więc o to nie ma się co martwić.

Jakoś go to nie pocieszało. Dopływ powietrza nie zmieniał faktu, że są uwięzieni pod tonami gruzu. Szukanie ich dwóch może potrwać nawet dni, jeśli w czasie wybuchu spadli wraz z podłogą na sam dół. Do tego czasu umrą z pragnienia. Przynajmniej on, Deadpool będzie jednym ocalałym.

\- Więc umrzemy z głodu lub z pragnienia.

\- Poświęcę się i dam ci moje ciało do zjedzenia, i krew do wypicia – zaoferował całkowicie poważnie. – Będę się cały czas regenerować, a to oznacza nieskończone źródło pożywienia. Perpetum mobile.

To wszystko, nawet chwilowe przejście na kanibalizm, brzmiało już pocieszająco, ale wcale mu nie pomogło. Nie widział dla siebie żadnych szans na przeżycie, już od samego początku tak było, ale wciąż się z tym nie pogodził. Widział już niejedną śmierć, w tym dwóch najbliższych mu osób, ale ta własna go przerażała i nie był na nią w żaden sposób gotowy. Chciał dokonać jeszcze tylu rzeczy, uratować wiele żyć, pobyć znów z ciocią, zakochać się. Nie chciał umierać przygnieciony przez kupę kamieni. Dobre było jedynie to, że nie umrze w samotności. Deadpool będzie przy nim do końca i opowie, co się dokładnie stało. Zastanawiał się, czy może go poprosić o jakąś ostatnią przysługę, ale nie miał na żadną pomysłu, dlatego siedział cicho.

Deadpool z drugiej strony gadał bez przerwy. Nie zamykał się ani na chwilę, ale z jakiegoś powodu go to nie denerwowało, nawet słuchał go z pewnym zainteresowaniem, bo mężczyzna miał wiele do opowiedzenia. Mówił o głosach w swojej głowie i jak cała ich trójka uwielbia się sprzeczać. O różnych misjach i zabawnych sytuacjach w czasie ich trwania. I chociaż najczęściej misją było zamordowanie kogoś, niektóre sytuacje naprawdę były zabawne. Opowiadał też o X-Manach i o dziwnych relacjach z nimi, zwłaszcza o relacji z Wolverinem. Nie zabrakło też głupich i nie mających sensu tematów jak wpływu gwiazd na szybkość smażenia hamburgerów czy komiksach Marvela, czymkolwiek ten cały Marvel był. Dużo też gadał o swojej córce, ale ciężko mu było stwierdzić, czy mężczyzna zmyśla, jak pewnie wiele innych historii, które cały czas opowiadał, czy córka rzeczywiście jest prawdziwa. W każdym razie, wydawał się być z niej bardzo dumny – wyimaginowana czy też nie. Mówił o tym jaka jest mądra jak na swój wiek i że na pewno zostanie w przyszłości naukowcem. Albo kierowcą ciężarówki. Albo kasjerką w sklepie. Nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, kim kiedyś zostanie, liczyło się dla niego tylko to, by była szczęśliwa. Jak na płatnego zabójcę, wydawał się być całkiem niezłym ojcem, a przynajmniej bardzo zaangażowanym.

Nie rozumiał jak Deadpool może w takim momencie tyle gadać, gdy obaj cierpieli katusze uwięzieni pod tonami gruzu. Dopiero gdy po kolejnej historyjce się uśmiechnął, zdał sobie sprawę czemu to wszystko służy. Deadpool chciał go utrzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach. To cały ten czas robił, podnosił go na duchu swoimi głupimi opowiastkami. Jego historie były też na tyle ciekawe, że nie pozwalały mu zasnąć, co nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem w obecnej sytuacji. Mężczyzna robił wszystko co mógł, by pozostał przytomny i z nadzieją na ratunek. I udawało mu się.

\- …a wtedy Ellie walnęła tego dzieciaka w nos – opowiadał kolejną historyjkę z życia córki. – Mały gnojek zasłużył. Niech się nauczy, że mojego maleństwa nie ciągnie się za warkocze. Dyrektorka była wściekła i żądała spotkania ze mną. No to przyjechałem i powiedziałem jej: „Jeśli nie potraficie kontrolować swoich wychowanków, to ja nie będę kontrolować Ellie. Broniła się, miała do tego prawo. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że ktoś jej dokucza to… mrówka”.

\- Mrówka? – spytał zaskoczony. To była dziwna zmiana tematu, nawet jak na Deadpoola.

\- Mrówka tu z nami utknęła – wyjaśnił Deadpool. – Hej mała, co słychać? Aww, ma nawet na sobie małego ludzika jako jeźdźca. Urocze.

\- Mrówka – powtórzył i spojrzał tam, gdzie właśnie wpatrywał się mężczyzna. W miejscu, gdzie padało światło latarki, rzeczywiście stała mrówka i to dość spora, a na niej siedziała postać. – Ant-man. Avengersi nas znaleźli.

Ant-man i jego wierzchowiec popatrzyli na nich jeszcze chwilę po czym zniknęli w jednej ze szczelin, ale zostawiając ich z nową nadzieją na ratunek. Zwłaszcza jego, bo Deadpool w ogóle się tym wszystkim nie przejął i po prostu chciał kontynuować swoją historię.

\- Na czym stanąłem?

\- Że jeśli znowu ktoś będzie dokuczał twojej córce, to coś zrobisz.

\- Nie ja, ona. Nauczę ją jak walczyć i sama skopie dupę wszystkim dręczycielom.

\- Chcesz ją wychować na najemnika?

\- Nie, na superbohaterkę. Sprawdzi się w tej roli lepiej niż ja. Ja nie jestem superbohaterem, chociaż się staram. Zamierzam zostać jednym z Avengersów, jak ty i Kapitan.

\- Uratowałeś tamtych zakładników, to już coś. Mogłeś to zrobić mniej krwawo, ale i tak dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił. Zasługiwał na pochwały po tym, co dziś zrobił. Nie tylko przed wybuchem, ale i po.

\- Aww, dziękuję. – Na pokrytym bliznami policzku mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Wiem co ci teraz opowiem! Słuchaj uważnie.

Słuchał jeszcze przez jakieś dwie godziny, nim do ich uszu dotarły odgłosy przesuwanych kamieni.

\- Lepiej zamknij niedługo oczy, Spidey – polecił mu Deadpool, przerywając swoją kolejną opowieść.

\- Po co?

\- Bo światło cię oślepi, duh. Myślałem, że jesteś geniuszem biorąc pod uwagę ilość gadżetów, których używasz.

Wiedział o tym, że może chwilowo oślepnąć, ale był zbyt wyczerpany i nie myślał już logicznie. Chciał się już stąd wydostać i wreszcie zasnąć.

W końcu gruz nad nimi został usunięty. Pomimo zamkniętych oczu i tak wyczuł blask, który na nich padł. Po kilku sekundach uniósł do góry powieki i zobaczył nad sobą Starka w Hulkbusterze, Kapitana z Buckym i Scarlet Witch, która pomagała podtrzymywać niektóre kamienie, które mogłyby spaść na niego i Deadpoola.

\- A niech mnie. A myślałem, że Lang ściemnia z tym Deadpoolem – powiedział Tony, gdy zobaczył ich obu.

\- Spiderman, nic ci nie jest? – spytał Kapitan zeskakując do nich na dół.

\- Dzięki za troskę, Kapitanie – rzucił sarkastycznie Deadpool, gdy nikt się nim nie zainteresował. – Miło wiedzieć, że cenicie sobie moje zdrowie.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Wilson. Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Spiderman nie zawsze przeżyje zdany tylko na samego siebie i czasem może potrzebować pomocy medycznej.

Deadpoola musiała usatysfakcjonować ta odpowiedź, bo znów zrobił się radosny.

\- Pilnowałem go cały czas, nic mu nie jest, przynajmniej nic śmiertelnego.

\- Mam połamane żebra i nogę – odpowiedział w końcu Kapitanowi. – I jestem wyczerpany.

\- Fury przysłał nam paru lekarzy, zajmą się tobą.

\- Tylko bez zdejmowania maski – zażądał. Nigdy nie powiedział reszcie zespołu swojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska, i póki co zamierzał to tak pozostawić.

\- Oczywiście – obiecał Steve. – Wilson, a co z tobą?

\- Cóż, jak na kogoś, kto nie ma nóg, a kręgosłup i rdzeń kręgowy zrosły się wokół kawałka drewna, to czuję się świetnie.

\- Mogę cię z Buckym bezpiecznie podnieść? Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy?

\- Walić mnie i moja zdrowie, uwolnijcie spode mnie pajęczarza, bo przez cały ten czasy przygniatałem mu złamaną nogę.

Bucky i Kapitan ostrożnie ze względu na niego i Deadpoola, podnieśli stękającego z bólu mężczyznę i położyli w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Spiderman, masz złamanie otwarte – poinformował go Steve, gdy w końcu go odsłonili.

\- I to paskudne – dodał Bucky. – Chyba nawet ja nie byłem tak połamany.

\- Dzięki.

\- Poddamy cię operacji i resztę twoje ciało samo zaleczy – zapewnił Tony.

\- Wando, uniesiesz go swoją mocą? – spytał ją Kapitan. – Boimy się, że możemy narobić większych szkód.

\- Spróbuję.

Na szczęście Wanda kontrolowała swoją moc perfekcyjnie i bez problemu wyniosła go z dziury i położyła na noszach, które razem z pojazdami T.A.R.C.Z.Y  czekały na ulicy przy zawalonym budynku.

\- Dobrze być znowu na powierzchni, co? – zapytał Lang, który stał nieopodal. Nie miał już na głowie hełmu, ale masa mrówek kręciła się po nim i wokół niego.

\- Dzięki za ratunek. Obiecuję powiedzieć pająkom, żeby nie jadły twoich kumpli.

Ant-man roześmiał się.

\- Powiem to samo tym bardziej krwiożerczym mrówkom, które pożerają nawet pająki.

\- To chyba początek pięknej, międzygatunkowej przyjaźni – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- A co z naszą przyjaźnią, Spidey?! – zawołał Deadpool, który właśnie pełzł w ich stronę. Drewno z jego lędźwi zostało przycięte, ale nie wyjęte. W przeciwnym razie byłby sparaliżowany, bo jego wyjęcie wymagałoby ponownego rozerwania rdzenia.

\- Wilson, wracaj tu! – To był Steve, który szybko podbiegł do najemnika. – Nie pokazuj się tak ludziom, jeszcze wpadną w panikę, gdy zobaczą pełzający po ulicy korpus.

\- Ale za to jakie będą mieli po wszystkim zdjęcia do wstawienia na Instagrama! Telewizja oszaleje, będę gwiazdą i wystąpię w nowym filmie o zombie.

\- Do tego czasu odrosną ci nogi – zauważyła Wanda.

\- Odetnę je sobie znowu.

Deadpool próbował jeszcze dostać się na jego nosze, ale Bucky, który dołączył do kapitana powstrzymał go i metalowym ramieniem podtrzymał w powietrzu.

\- Porozmawiasz z nim jak przejdzie operację nogi i wypocznie – powiedział do niego Steve. – Do tego czasu zostaw go w spokoju. Jak na jeden dzień ma chyba dość interakcji z tobą.

To nie była prawda, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. Był potwornie zmęczony i chciał tylko spać, a teraz, kiedy był już bezpiecznie na powierzchni, zamierzał z tej możliwości skorzystać. Rozmówi się z Deadpoolem później i w końcu podziękuje mu za ratunek. Jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

Deadpool wydął usta jak obrażone dziecko. Gdyby miał już normalne nogi, pewnie by nimi tupnął.    

Gdy został bezpiecznie umieszczony w jednym z wozów transportowych, pozwolił sobie w końcu na relaks. Pajęczy zmysł przestał szaleć już jakiś czas temu, nie dudniło mu w głowie oraz nie groziła mu śmierć. Mógł zasnąć i nie przejmować się niczym przez następnych kilka godzin.

Gdy się obudził, wciąż miał na sobie maskę, ale od szyi w dół był ubrany w jakąś szpitalną koszulę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że praktycznie całe jego ciało pokrywały bandaże, a na nodze miał gips. Musiał już być po operacji, bo rozpoznał miejsce w którym był jako salę pooperacyjną w wieży Avengersów. Na wszelki wypadek całe piętro było przeznaczone całkowicie dla rannych. W pokoju był tylko on, ale wiedział że w innym pomieszczeniu znajdował się Clint, który niedawno powrócił z Natashą z jednej misji z bliskiego wschodu. Nie znał szczegółów, ale najwyraźniej Hawkeye dostał mocno po dupie i Tasha musiała mu tę dupę ratować. Ponoć ledwo uciekli, ale Clint był już zdrowy, a Wdowa już wyleciała szpiegować kolejną bazę wroga.

Nie leżał długo sam, FRIDAY szybko zauważyła, że jest przytomny i po przywitaniu się z nim oraz zapytaniu o samopoczucie, poinformowała o wszystkim Starka i lekarza. Ale to nie oni wpadli pierwsi do pokoju tylko Deadpool, który był już całkowicie sprawny. Obie nogi mu odrosły, z pleców nic nie sterczało, nawet kostium i ekwipunek miał taki sam jak przed wybuchem.

\- Wilson, wracaj tu! – krzyknął ktoś za mężczyzną. To musiały być najczęściej używane w jego obecności słowa.

\- Hej, Spidey! – Deadpool usiadł na obrotowym krześle, które stało przy jakiejś maszynie i podjechał na nim do jego łóżka. – Popatrz, co mam!

Tuż przed twarzą pojawiła mu się niewielka plakietka ze zdjęciem Deadpoola, paroma informacjami na jego temat i logiem Avengersów. Na samej górze widniał napis „Młodszy Stażysta Avenger”.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał. Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Jasne, każdy członek Avengersów miał swoje akta, ale nie mieli legitymacji, a już na pewno nie takiej dla stażystów.  

\- Głupiutki pajączek – zaśmiał się Deadpool i wskazał palcem na napis. – Zostałem przyjęty do Avengersów! No nie do końca, ale jeśli przejdę okres próbny, to do was dołączę. Ellie będzie taka dumna!

Uśmiechnął się widząc entuzjazm mężczyzny, choć wciąż nie bardzo rozumiał skąd wytrzasnął tę legitymację.

W pokoju w końcu pojawił się lekarz wraz z Tonym i Stevem. Do tego ostatniego natychmiast doskoczył Deadpool.

\- Kapitanie! Hej, Kapitanie. Zobacz co mam!

\- Wiem co masz, Wilson, sam ci to dałem.

\- Czy to nie jest najpiękniejsza legitymacja na świecie?!  

Podczas gdy Deadpool chwalił się Kapitanowi, Tony wraz z lekarzem podeszli do niego.

\- Jak się czujesz, Spidermna? – spytał Stark zajmując krzesło na którym jeszcze chwilę temu siedział Deadpool.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Chyba zaczynam się już leczyć.

\- Najpóźniej pojutrze twoja noga powinna być całkowicie sprawna – powiedział lekarz.

\- To dobrze, nienawidzę leżeć w łóżku.

\- Z odpowiednią osobą to całkiem przyjemne. - Tony uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Pewnie myślał o Pepper.

\- Uwierzę na słowo –zapewnił odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Nie wiedziałem, że mamy teraz stażystów.

Stark wzruszył ramionami i oglądając się na Deadpool pochylił się nad łóżkiem.

\- Zrobiłem ją na szybko w pięć minut, bo nic takiego nie istnieje – wyjaśnił cicho. – Ale Wilson zasłużył na jakąś nagrodę za uratowanie ci życia, gdy nie musiał tego robić. Poza tym może tym sposobem zatrzymamy go w mieście i będziemy mogli mieć na niego oko, żeby przypadkiem nikogo nie zabił. Legitymacja ma nadajnik gps.

\- Ja mogę mieć na niego oko – zaoferował bez zawahania.

\- Dobrowolnie chcesz przebywać z Deadpoolem?

Teraz to on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest zabawny.

\- Bardziej irytujący.

\- Uratował mnie. Dwa razy.

\- Dwa? – zdziwił się.

\- Gdy leżeliśmy pod gruzami podtrzymywał mnie na duchu. Gdyby nie on, pewnie bym tam oszalał.

\- No, jeśli nie oszalałeś wtedy, na pewno stanie się to w jego obecności, gdy spędzisz z nim cały dzień. Wilson potrafi być… nietypowym towarzystwem.

\- Chyba sobie poradzę.

\- Jak chcesz, dzieciaku. Ale najpierw wyzdrowiej.

Wszyscy opuścili jego pokój, wszyscy poza Deadpoolem, który znowu przyszedł się pochwalić.

\- Ciekawe jak wygląda pełnoprawna legitymacja oficjalnego członka – zastanawiał się na głos. – Spidey, możesz mi pokazać? Masz ją przy sobie?

\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym miał?

Deadpool obejrzał go dokładnie, zajrzał nawet pod okrycie.

\- Gdybyś coś ukrył będąc w takim stanie, byłbym pod wrażeniem – wyznał całkowicie poważnie. – Nie szkodzi, pokażesz mi legitymację innym razem.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Nie było powodu, by mówić mężczyźnie prawdę. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy jej nie pozna, Tony będzie musiał po prostu wykonać jeszcze dwie legitymacje i wszystko będzie okej.

\- To jest dosłownie najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. Ja, Avengerem. Ha! Gdy zwlokłem się rano z łóżka nie przypuszczałem, że spotkam mojego idola i zostanę członkiem elitarnej grupy superbohaterów. Czy to już gwiazdka? Wygląda jak gwiazdka. Chociaż na gwiazdkę dostaję zazwyczaj całe wielkie nic. Nikt nie daje mi prezentów. Może poza Al i Bobem. Weasel nie daje mi prezentów odkąd prawie zginął, gdy przez przypadek napuściłem na niego zgraję zmutowanych mutantów. Dasz wiarę? Zmutowani mutanci! Tak jakby jedna mutacja to za mało!

\- Możesz się zamknąć na chwilę? – poprosił go.

O dziwo, Deadpool umilkł natychmiast i teraz wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Sam już nie wiedział co gorsze.

\- Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze. No wiesz, za uratowanie życia. Nie musiałeś tego robić. – Mężczyzna dalej milczał. – Możesz mówić.

\- Drobiazg – odezwał się znowu Deadpool. – Nie mogę umrzeć, więc to żaden wyczyn.

\- Coś mi jednak mówi, że uratowałbyś mi życie nawet gdybyś był śmiertelny. – Nie wiedział skąd to przeczucie, w końcu po części był świadkiem tego, jak Deadpool wyrzyna w pień grupę ludzi. Przestępców, ale jednak ludzi. Tony też wspomniał o mordowaniu przez niego, więc na pewno nie miał teraz do czynienia z najświętszą osobą na świecie. Ale bez powodu by tamtych terrorystów nie zabił, a już na pewno bez powodu nie cieszyłby się tak z możliwości dołączenia do Avengersów. Chyba że chciał ich wszystkich zinfiltrować, ale w takim przypadku pajęczy zmysł już by go przed tym ostrzegł. Ale zmysł był cicho i jeszcze ani razu nie zareagował w obecności Deadpoola.

Może i był mordercą, ale przy odrobinie wysiłku mógł z niego wyjść całkiem dobry superbohater. Zaangażowania nie można było mu odmówić.

\- Oh przestań. – Deadpool machnął ręką i celowo unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Rumienię się. Senpai mnie docenił.

\- Senpai?

\- Hej, jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi podziękować, zabierz mnie na kolację. – Mężczyzna zmienił nagle temat. – Lubię meksykańską kuchnię i naleśniki. Taco Bell mi wystarczy, opcjonalnie może być zwykła budka z żarciem, które zjemy na szczycie jakiegoś wieżowca. Oczywiście ty płacisz, zapraszany nigdy nie płaci na randce.

\- Nawet cię jeszcze nie zaprosiłem.

\- Świetnie, a więc jesteśmy umówieni na randkę! Pogadamy później, muszę pokazać córce moją legitymację!

Deadpool wstał i kompletnie ignorując fakt, że nie ustalili ani daty ani godziny, wybiegł z pokoju, za rogiem wpadając na kogoś i krzycząc „przepraszam”.

Nie mógł się pozbierać po wyjściu mężczyzny jeszcze bardzo długo.

 

Kilka dni później huśtał się po mieście tak jak zawsze. Wszystkie kości były już zdrowe, ciocia May o niczym nie wiedziała, a miasto pod jego nieobecność w żaden sposób nie ucierpiało. Zapomniał w tym czasie o kolacji z Deadpoolem, w ogóle zapomniał o samym mężczyźnie, którego nie widział od tamtego dnia, gdy zwalił im się na głowy budynek.

Deadpool postanowił jednak o sobie przypomnieć w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Pajęczy zmysł nie ostrzegł go przed kulą wystrzeloną w kierunku jego sieci. Pocisk przerwał ją bez problemu akurat w chwili, gdy szykował się do wybicia do przodu. Stracił równowagę w locie, poleciał kilka metrów i nim zdołał wystrzelić sieć, by uratować się przed upadkiem, wylądował w czyichś ramionach.

\- No patrzcie tylko – usłyszał charakterystyczny głos Deadpoola. – Anioł dosłownie spadł mi z nieba. Wciąż wisisz mi kolację, skarbie.

Jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to wpatrywać się w Deadpoola w szoku i zastanawiać się, czemu tak mu wygodnie w jego ramionach.


End file.
